Start of Something New
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Hawks laughed a pretty boyish laugh, Fuyumi noted to then scold herself for thinking about it. "You have to call it fate." / Fuyumi runs once into Hawks and now it feels like she can't get away from him. / HawksXFuyumi AU


I wanted a world where Enji was not that bad and have Hawks flirted with Fuyumi this making them work on their daughter-father relationship and it turned... completely... different?  
Reason number two that it is an AU is just that I didn't want to write Hawks with what's going on in canon.

The title obviously comes from High School Musical even if I make no reference to it.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Start of Something New**

Fuyumi repressed the annoying groan that was in the back of her throat. Every single time his father got a new secretary, this had to happen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss Fuyumi," the secretary said as she probably opened the file that had all the Todorokis and their pictures, "the president is out right now but you can leave it on his desk."

"Thank you" she replied as if she wasn't annoyed at this and entered her father's enormous office.

She had to ask her father to stop treating her as a messenger. She knew it was his indirect way to spend time with her, or to say sorry he missed another family dinner, but it was really annoying that every time she had time off and stayed in town that he would "forget" a document home and she absolutely had to bring to him.

It was also her own fault, though. If she stopped being so nice and maybe have a life…

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Fuyumi blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the person in front of her.

"Hawks...? I mean Mister Hawks"

"No need to be so formal." He smiled. "You know me, I am so happy."

"I don't think there is anyone in this city that doesn't know you." And it was true since the young man had gained millions with his IT company "Hawk Watch" at the tender age of 20, he was a hot topic in Tokyo. Even more when he joined hand with Endeavor Inc on a new security application program. His nickname "Hawks" was what everyone called him as he kept his real name a mystery.

"I'm flattered," he said and Fuyumi had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't think that by coming to Todoroki's office to find his beautiful daughter…"

And there we go again. She was so tired of people, especially her father's associates trying to flirt with her. It didn't matter Hawks was her age and good looking. "Thank you," she said nonetheless because one thing being a multimillionaire tycoon daughter taught was to always be polite in any situation.

"He always keeps old pictures of you guys, I was wondering how beautiful you must be by now."

Fuyumi glanced at the back of the frame she knew was a family picture of when she was barely 12. Before Touya's death, before their mother fell into depression, before Shouto had the accident… When they could still fake being a perfect family. She knew her father kept it with the hope that one day he could redeem himself and maybe they could take a new family picture.

She wondered if that day would ever come.

"… why not come to lunch with me?"

"What?" Fuyumi said. She had been so lost in the past that she had not realized Hawks had been talking.

"I was wondering since your father isn't there, why not come eat lunch with me?"

Fuyumi stared blankly at him. "I…"

"Fuyumi, you brought me the document?" Her father said as he entered the room and quickly glared at his associate. "Hawks. My secretary didn't tell me you were here."

Hawks shrugged. "She never saw me come in."

Enji sighed, walking to his desk and mumbling how it was a mistake to have given the boy access.

"It's ok," Hawks said, standing next to Fuyumi. "I'll be on my way since I have a lunch date, don't we Fuyumi?"

"What?" Both Todoroki exclaimed.

"I never said yes!" Fuyumi added quickly eyes darting between her father and his associate.

"Aw, but I would love to know you more!"

She could feel her father's anger bubbling, he had been so much better at controlling his anger, she didn't want to see him explode because of this flirt. "Actually, I was supposed to lunch with my father, you know, father-daughter bonding."

Enji almost beamed. She knew that it was his plan when he called her to bring the papers. He coughed a couple of times, probably trying to hide his pleased expression and said: "You heard her. Why don't you do finish your paperwork, for a change?"

Hawks sighed. "Well, if you ever change your mind…"

Fuyumi smiled politely as Hawks gave her his card.

"This is my private number."

"Hawks," her father said and Fuyumi could hear the threat he wanted to say.

"Yes," he moved as if he was about the leave but turned once at the door. "By the way, the coding for special A is done. We need to test check but it should be running by Monday."

Enji sighed once more. "Finally, good news."

"Always at your service," he said but winked at Fuyumi. Even if she was used to people trying to get her attention, she still felt herself blush at the wink. Who even does that in real life?

He was out of the door when Enji finally let the stress out of his body and let himself flop on his chair. "This boy…"

"He is a very… interesting person." Fuyumi had to say as she finally gave the enveloped with the documents to her father.

Her father gave her a suspicious look. "You're not… interested in him, aren't you?"

She quickly shook her head. "I barely know him!"

Enji let a tiny smile out.

"So, father, are we going to lunch or not?"

* * *

Hawks laughed a pretty boyish laugh, Fuyumi noted to then scold herself for thinking about it.

"You have to call it fate."

Every year, the school tried to bring a popular person to talk to the kids about bullying, hoping that having a person of influence that isn't a parent or a teacher could help the problem. She hadn't known it was supposed to be him.

"I was wounded that you didn't call me," he continued with a mock pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Oh? You don't seem so courteous right now."

"Last time, I was Todoroki Fuyumi, daughter of the president of Endeavor Inc. Today, I'm Todoroki Fuyumi, a simple elementary school teacher that has no time for this."

Hawks laughed even more. "I think I like Fuyumi the teacher more."

Fuyumi groaned once more. "I don't know what's your plan but I have no intention of dating my father's associate."

"Even though I do love annoying your father, I do hope you'll be seeing me as more as your father's associate."

Fuyumi still rolled her eyes once more but before she could think a clever reply, he was called to the stage.

"I'll see you later!" He said as he strolled his way to the stage, the kids already buzzing in excitement to hear him.

"You know Hawks?" Her colleague, Kaho asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your father does work with him."

"Yeah, but this is only my second time meeting him. It's not like I'm involved with my father's business."

Kaho sighed as Hawks started his speech. "He's so hot…" she whispered, "do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Fuyumi shrugged.

"Could you introduce me?"

Fuyumi shook her head in disbelief. "Haven't you started to date a guy recently?"

Kaho shrugged. "It's good to keep your options open. Especially if they look like that."

"You are incorrigible."

Kaho snorted louder than she should've and the principal glared at them.

Kaho elbowed Fuyumi as if she was the one that kept talking. Fuyumi rolled her eyes and elbowed her back.

Refraining their giggles, they both looked at the stage where Hawks was still talking, making the students laugh.

He glanced at the side where the teachers were and smiled at Fuyumi, without missing a beat he turned his attention to the students.

"Oh? Maybe I shouldn't do anything."

Fuyumi glanced at Kaho. "What? I thought you wanted to keep your options open."

"Yeah, but there is no need to run after someone who is into someone else."

"What?"

"Oh my god. The way he looks at you! It's like he wants to devour you."

Fuyumi blushed. "He does not!" She hissed. "He just messing with me because of my father."

"You should make the most of it and mess with him too."

She ignored her friend and feigned listening to the rest of the speech. She refused to let herself sway by his good looks and sweet talk, whatever Kaho said.

The event ended with students asking questions and wrapped up without issues.

"Thank you so much, Mister Hawks for the wonderful presentation!" The principal was saying once more when Fuyumi entered the teacher's room after she had made sure the kids of her class were on their way home.

"It was a pleasure. I just hope they can remember something from it."

"I am sure they will!"

They were going by the door and Fuyumi sat down at her desk, letting out of sigh thinking he was finally out of her hair.

"Fuyumi"

And she had spoken too soon.

Hawks had leaned on her desk, his unnerving charismatic smile on his face. "Are you free after work?"

Fuyumi blinked, opened her mouth ready to refuse but saw in the corner of her eye the face her principal. She closed her mouth refraining to groan. She then looked at Hawks.

The little shit was so smug. He knew he was putting her in a hard place. She couldn't refuse a guest in front of the principal.

"I have plans" she gritted.

"Yes, with me!" Kaho suddenly exclaimed, popping out of nowhere. "But you can come along. We could make it something for all the teachers and I am sure we could learn from you Mister Hawks."

Hawks jumped on his feet. "I'm sure I can learn from you more! And no need to be formal!" He exclaimed. "That's great! The drinking parties at my company are so boring!"

The principal looked smug as he started to mention the Izakaya he always forced the teachers to go to.

And that is how Fuyumi found herself between an overexcited Kaho and an equivalently animated Hawks.

Why she had to be in between the two, she had no idea.

"You'll thank me later" Kaho had murmured to her on their way.

Fuyumi had to admit his conversation was funny. He was chatting about impossible board meetings and weird situations he got caught in. He even did a few jabs at her father's expenses which made her giggle. She really had two images of her father, the serious, scary, always working one and the recent softer, trying his best one. She never had the chance to see the one Hawks described.

"But how do you become the director of your own company so young?" Her colleague Satou asked once he finished an anecdote with his business partner.

Hawks shrugged. "I was just playing around my computer and then I got lucky." He turned to Fuyumi. "I'm more curious about how one becomes a teacher, especially with one super-rich parent."

They all look at Fuyumi and she could feel herself blush. It reminded her the first time they had learned about her father.

"Todoroki is so humble, you forget she comes from a rich family," another colleague Yamamoto said.

Fuyumi shrugged. "I was always helping at home so I guess I never knew what else to do but to help raise kids."

"It's amazing though. Most people if they took care of their little brothers all their childhood lives they become way more selfish." Kaho mentioned.

Fuyumi shrugged once more, glancing at her left and noted that Hawks hadn't stopped looking at her. She felt her blush deepened and gulped her beer down.

"Talking about brothers, the twins exchanged place today again."

The teachers continued to talk about their problem children and Hawks laughed at their anecdotes.

Once it got late, the principal called it a night. Hawks suavely paid for everyone before anyone could refuse.

"You see? It wasn't that bad!" Kaho told Fuyumi as they were waiting for the last people to get out.

"Yeah" Fuyumi conceded.

"You should let him walk you home."

Fuyumi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "He didn't even ask!"

"Who's going home via the station?" Satou asked.

"I will!" Kaho replied.

"I'll be walking," Fuyumi replied. After all her home was close by and taking the train seemed to be a waste.

"Oh no, so late at night?" Yamamoto exclaimed. "It's not safe!"

Fuyumi wanted to counterattack saying she was able to protect herself and that anyway they were in of the safest neighbourhood but Hawks quickly exclaimed: "I'll walk her home!"

She gave a perplexed look at Hawks, then at Kaho who had this smug "told you so" face.

"That's decided!"

Fuyumi gave up on trying to argue and just smiled at her colleagues.

They said their parting greetings, Kaho throwing a knowing smile her way.

Surprisingly, the first few minutes of their walk were in silence. Fuyumi found herself being nervous. He had always been chatty from the second she met him, why was he silent now?

"I'm sorry for cornering you" he finished by saying, breaking the silence.

"It was a dick move."

He laughed his boyish laugh that Fuyumi hated the effect it had on her. "I was just curious about how you'd react."

Fuyumi stayed silent a moment before saying: "but I'm glad it turned out like that. It was a fun night."

"Oh? So you would be interested in a date with me?"

Fuyumi blushed but said: "don't push your luck, Hawks."

He laughed again.

"But I'd be willing to see you as more than just my father's associate."

He beamed at her. "Or more?"

"I said, don't push your luck."

He stopped his tracks and she stopped too. "I've always been a lucky man."

He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering near her cheek. He was not touching her but she could feel the heat of his hand and it made her want to lean in the touch.

She made the mistake to look in his eyes and they were twinkling in mischief. A small smile on his face, he leaned in toward her and she found herself looking down to his lips then up back to his eyes. His expression flickered with something.

Alarms started to ring in her head and the shock woke her up from her stupor.

She took a step back, looking down. She had so little romantic experience. She had had one serious boyfriend to which she gave all her firsts and yet it had barely lasted five months. She was used to people approaching her for her father's status. But never she had received this look...

Maybe she had imagined. She looked up and Hawks' expression was amused, albeit a little sad.

"My house is over there," she managed to croak. "I'll be ok from here."

"Let me walk you until the gates," he replied.

They walked the few meters and Fuyumi was desperate to have a moment alone to reorganize her thoughts. How in a few hours she had let her guard so low?

"Would it be pushing my luck to ask for your LINE?" The usual charming voice was strained and Fuyumi felt bad to be the cause of it. Then she felt weird to feel bad about it. Wasn't it what she had wanted?

She fetched her phone in her purse and opened the message application. "If you spam me, I won't be afraid to block you," she warned with the hope to return to what had been their normalcy.

"I wouldn't dare!" He scoffed. "But I might send you memes of your father when he bores me in a meeting."

She let out a laugh. "I'd actually love that."

They exchanged information, said their greetings and Fuyumi entered the gate, refusing to look back until she was inside the house.

Maybe she was attracted to him. He was attractive and funny, it was a fact.

But she wouldn't let him get better of her and she will probably forget the feelings as soon as she woke up tomorrow.

* * *

Fate had other plans for Fuyumi. Fate also found herself funny.

Fuyumi glared at the magazine. It was daunting.

It had been a few weeks since the drinking party with her colleagues and Hawks. Even though they had messaged each other, Hawks had made no move to invite her. Not that she was waiting for it.

She understood from her father that they were busy with another project.

As he had promised, Hawks only sent her funny moments of his days and had indeed transformed her father in a meme. In response, she would say snippets of her days with pictures of the neighbours' cats that always found themselves in their garden.

It was a calm friendship, nothing flashy.

Yet she had to be reminded how gorgeous Hawks was.

She always bought the magazine "anan". They had good food and fashion commentary and if once in a while a handsome actor would be half-naked on the cover, who could judge her?

But this time, it was Hawks on the cover. His face was hidden by his hand, probably to show off his smartwatch plus the various bracelet covering his wrist. He was wearing only a simple t-shirt that flaunted his arms.

Overall, it was an excellent picture that Fuyumi was staring at for the past 5 minutes.

She felt like it was a dare. Like he was daring her to buy a magazine with him on the cover.

Plus inside there was an interview with her favourite actor. Finding herself ridiculous enough, she took a copy and quickly made her way to the register. She paid for her items and didn't have the nerve to open the magazine until she was in her room, knowing she wouldn't be caught.

She soon realized her mistake in how the pictures inside were even more beautifully highlighting his body. The whole article was supposed to be about IT and how to protect yourself on the internet but it felt of little importance compared to the picture of Hawks laughing at the camera.

Her heart flipped.

Now, Fuyumi had crushes before. She even had a list of actors she found attractive. But she never really lusted over someone.

She closed the magazine.

* * *

「Are you going to the gala?」

Fuyumi had been staring at the message. Of course, she was going to the gala. It was her father's event and he took so much pride in it. With him trying to be a better father, he had even told Fuyumi that he paid the whole dress and makeup as she wished.

She knew that he wanted for Natsuo and Shouto to come too but Natsuo was still reticent to their father and god knows what Shouto was thinking.

But she would make the effort, even if she was bad with the press and luxurious social appearance.

Now that problem was, what Hawks wanted. Since the magazine incident, she knew she couldn't deny her attraction. Moreover, with the giddiness every time she received a text from him, she knew this "crush" was getting out of hands.

Her family had just started to go in a "normal" way, she didn't want to throw trouble by dating Hawks. Even if she was seeing him as more than her father's associate, he was still an associate.

She sighed. Her thoughts have been going in a circle for the past few days.

「Yes」she finished to write back.

「Reserve me a dance?」was the message that came back with a sticker of a character begging.

She laughed, again the giddiness getting to her and replied: 「Only if you do not wear the chicken suit like you said you would.」

* * *

"Were you ever in love with father?"

Her mother blinked, surprised, then unfolded a beautiful smile. "I think a part of me will always love him just because he gave me beautiful children."

Fuyumi smiled and sat next to her mother. "I mean..."

Rei hushed her. "I know what you meant. But it is an important part of our relationship. You have to understand that it was a family business. We had little said into it, to begin with. We both were willing as we knew it was for the best of our families' business. And your father made the business flourish like no one thought."

Her mother paused, looking lost in her thoughts.

"I suppose I might've fallen in love with him in the first year of our marriage. He was so clumsy and lacked all social clues for a romantic relationship. He was all about work but the few time we managed to go out, he was trying so hard to please me that I found it endearing. He shed tears for all of you when you were born."

Fuyumi had a hard time imagining it. She had little images of her father with baby Shouto.

"I guess, in his mind, the more he worked, the more he left a legacy for you four... and by being so focused, he lost sight of everything around, even the people he did for. After Touya..." she paused. "He's always been a clumsy man. Emotions were not taught in his family. Emotions were a weakness. I'm not saying what he did was justified, but he is not a bad man."

"I know."

Rei smiled this soft sad smile. "I am also to blame."

"No mother!"

Rei took her hand. "No, I should've been stronger. I already came from a strict family, I should've known the pressure that came with. But there is no need to cry over spilled milk. I am just glad we are all moving forward."

Fuyumi smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Fuyumi, are you in love?"

She blushed and wanted to escape but her mother was holding her hands firmly.

"You asked before what I thought of your father, but never about love."

Fuyumi felt herself blushing even more. "It's not love... but there is a guy..."

"That's wonderful!"

"We haven't been dating yet!"

"Yet."

Fuyumi groaned at her slip. "I'm not even sure if he wants something serious... and like you said we are finally going forward I don't want to..." she sighed.

"Fuyumi, listen carefully. Being in love and in a relationship will not make our family go backwards. It's the opposite. If you are happy, I will be happy and your brothers will be happy and even your father in all his grumpiness will be happy. Stopping yourself from living your life will not make you move forward."

Fuyumi started to cry halfway through her mother's talk but she couldn't help but say: "I just want us to be all together."

"I know. It will happen slowly. So don't stop yourself."

She nodded, hugging her mother.

"I love you so much Fuyumi, I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too."

Once she calmed down, her mother gave her a cheeky smile. "I hope I'll meet this boy soon!"

"Mom!"

Later that night, Fuyumi received a message from Shouto: 「I'll be at the gala.」

She didn't know what had caused the change of heart but she couldn't stop the smile.

* * *

Fuyumi looked at her reflection from all the angles but still couldn't see herself. The red dress she was wearing was simple, flaring at the bottom. She had her make up made by professionals and was wearing contacts. She looked like a model even if she felt nothing like it.

"Fuyu-nee"

Fuyumi turned. "Shouto! You look so handsome!"

Shouto was wearing a simple black tuxedo, his hair gelled back.

"You too."

"I look handsome?" She teased.

Shouto slipped off his blank face as he blushed, embarrassed. "I meant, you look very pretty."

She giggled, happy to see his embarrassed face. It reminded her so much of when he was a small boy and he followed their mom like a duckling. "I'm teasing you," she said. She then took his arm. "Would you escort me to the gala?"

He gave a short smile and they went out of the house where their father was waiting for them.

"Father, can you take a picture of us?" Fuyumi asked. "I want to send it to mother."

Enji's face flickered with emotion but didn't say anything as he took the picture. They entered the car in silence. As the driver started the car, Fuyumi received the picture and whispered a "thank you". She quickly sent it to her mother.

The venue was in a hotel found at the edge of the chic Marunouchi just in front of the Imperial Palace.

As soon as they entered the room, they were attacked by the few reporters covering the event. Shoto, being his first time, took a step closer to Fuyumi.

As most went directly to their father, one approached them.

"Miss Fuyumi, you are lovely today! How is it to be at your second gala?"

"It's always a pleasure to see my father's associates and celebrate not only the success of the company but how together they are making a change in society," she said as she had repeated at least ten thousand times during the week.

"We see that your little brother is with you this year."

Fuyumi couldn't help but beam. "Yes, this time he was able to come even if he's so busy with his exams."

"Mister Shouto, how it is to be at the gala this year?"

"Weird," he bluntly replied and Fuyumi laughed.

"There are talks about the succession of the company could go to you, Mister Shouto, how do you feel about that?"

Shouto froze and Fuyumi quickly said; "Father is doing very well and has much energy so I think it's too early to talk about succession."

The reporter continued a series of questions that Fuyumi always replied and finally could excuse themselves to go further into the room.

"Thank you," Shouto murmured.

"It's ok. Last year I was in the same boat as you. I blanked at all the things I had prepared."

They took drinks and went to the buffet where there was hors d'oeuvre.

"Todoroki" they both turned to see a girl with long black hair.

"Yaoyozoru," Shoto nodded.

"Your friend?"

Shouto nodded. "Yes, we are in the same class."

"Yaoyozoru Momo," she introduced herself.

"From the Yaoyozoru company. Thank you for taking care of Shouto."

The girl rapidly shook her head no, blushing. "If anything, Todoroki is always the one taking care of me. He often helps in class."

Fuyumi smiled as the girl blushed, even more, noticing that Shoto was looking at her. Even Shoto had a possible budding romance.

Fuyumi then lightly pushed Shoto toward her. "It's ok to go talk to her. I know how uncomfortable you are right now."

Shouto looked at her, in a way that said he didn't want to leave Fuyumi alone.

"It ok! I can take care of myself."

The two youngsters then went to the search of another classmate that was supposed to be there.

Fuyumi sighed, gulping down her champagne and taking another one from a server.

"Aren't you going strong with the alcohol?"

She felt herself blush but still turned to look at Hawks. "You're here."

He shrugged, smiling at her. "I've been here for a while. But your brother was acting as a guard. He glared at anyone who looked your way."

Fuyumi laughed. "There was no such person."

"There were a lot of them or at least one. I cannot take my eyes off you. You look stunning."

Fuyumi blushed even more but refused to falter. "You look good too." And he did with his burgundy tuxedo.

As if surprised by the direct compliment, he let out an embarrassed smile. "I still wanted to come in a chicken suit."

She laughed. "I would've loved to see it but I would've not come near you."

"Sacrifice had to be made," he joked making her laugh once more.

"You're incorrigible."

"You still own me a dance."

"As you can see no one is dancing."

"For now."

They got quickly interrupted by Hawks' colleagues and Fuyumi was surrounded by people filling her with various stories.

The gala finally started, with speeches with the sponsors and associates. Even if her father was a man of little word and his speech barely lasted a minute, some of the members could talk long enough to bore the whole room.

As soon as the speeches were done, the evening went back to a beat where everyone was talking and laughing.

At some point, Hawks took by the wrist and only told her, "Follow me."

She had no time to get worried if anyone was watching them that they exited to the room and he directed her toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

Fuyumi's thoughts started to go wild. They were in a hotel and even if her thoughts had flirted with the idea of finishing in a room with Hawks, she certainly wouldn't do it in real life.

They get just one floor higher and Fuyumi could already feel silly for even thinking Hawks would bring her in a hotel room.

She then realized how so little people were on this floor. "Are we even allowed to be here?"

Hawks didn't answer and just opened a door.

Fuyumi could help but the small gasp escaping her lips. "I knew there was a Japanese garden in the building, but I never knew how beautiful it was!"

She walked around in awe. They even had a small pond with carps!

"Fuyumi?" She turned her attention to Hawks who was bowing and presenting his hand, "would you accord me this dance?"

She giggled, half-embarrassed, half amused. "There's no music."

"We don't need music," he replied as she took his hand.

He took a step closed, posing his right hand on her hip and she posed her left on his shoulder, their other hands gripping each other. He then started to hum a slow song, as if they were waltzing.

She followed his lead, still a little amused but mostly completely smitten by the moment. They continued to dance for what seemed like hours, making her twirl and dip but mostly making her laugh.

"Thank you for this dance, Hawks," she said.

"You're more than welcome."

"You always seem to surprise me."

He laughed, still so close of her. "I live to delight you."

And there it was again. The flicker of emotions she had no clue what to make off. He brought both hands on her hips to hold her close but as he leaned in, she had to make him pause by bringing her hands on his torso.

Hawks groaned, bringing his forehead to hers. "You're hurting me, Fuyumi."

"I just think it's going fast," she explained slowly. "I think this could be… something. Something great. But… I don't even know your real name yet!"

Hawks chuckled, slowly separating himself from her and Fuyumi felt weirdly cold. "You'd let me kiss you if I tell you?"

She paused. "No," before he could say anything, she quickly added, "but if you bring me out on a date, and by the end of the date you feel like telling me your name, then I might let you kiss me."

His expression was of full surprised to then smile. "Might?"

"Don't push your luck, Hawks," she giggled.

His smile got bigger as he took her hand. "I told you, I've always been a lucky man."

Needless to say that the following week, they went on a date, she learned his real name and he got the kiss he wanted.

The End

* * *

I didn't use Hawks name just because in the character book, it is written that he keeps his real name secret so I kinda wanted to do the same for that world.  
Actually, I had this very tragic backstory for him and I just didn't include it...

anan is a real Japanese magazine that can have celebrities in a sexy shot and it's running gag between me and my friend that people don't read the articles lol. The cover is inspired by an official art.

Anyway, for anyone interested, the dress I had in mind for Fuyumi was from Stella McCartney.

And the hotel the reception is at is the Imperial Hotel (which really has a Japanese garden!).

Hope you liked it! I might write more of this universe (or not) but if you'd like to, feel free to leave a comment or scream at me on Tumblr!


End file.
